


Amo de la oscuridad

by Ilias (NaghiTan)



Series: GAOS Universe [1]
Category: Orginal
Genre: Drabbles, Español, F/M, GAOS, Gen, Original Fiction, mundos paralelos, serie independiente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/Ilias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser el mayor de cinco hermanos era agotador, así que agradecía estar en ese Universo, no como su otro yo paralelo del Universo del Caos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo de la oscuridad

**Título:** Amo de la oscuridad

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Radamanto 

**Fandom:** Original Fiction

 **Resumen:** Ser el mayor de cinco hermanos era agotador, así que agradecía estar en ese Universo, no como su otro yo paralelo del Universo del Caos.

 **Número de palabras:** 489

 **Tabla:** Temas Musicales **No. Y Nombre:** 009\. Amo de la oscuridad

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

Radamanto ya tenía en su cuerpo miles de años, había visto como la Tierra había sido destruida por el propio humano, vio guerras, hambruna y los males de la Tierra y no había hecho absolutamente nada, simplemente era un observador más, creía en Dios, más no así en el perdón, había sido uno de los que había proclamado no darle una oportunidad más a la humanidad, ahora, era la mano derecha de Nihen —su esposa— quien le había pedido su ayuda, aun siendo ella más joven y poderosa que él.

Con el cabello largo y tan negro como la noche, recordó como en menos de un año tuvieron que localizar un planeta similar a la Tierra y la habían hallado, estaba trenzándoselo cuando el viento del Norte sopló con fuerza, avisando que los Brujos harían una aparición más y tratarían de matar a la protegida de ambos —Jenfridge—, abrió sus ojos, mostrando el color mercurio que le caracterizaba y su piel tan blanca como la nieve solo fue un borrón al desaparecer y dejar solo un rastro de humo, señal inequívoca de que él estuvo ahí.

Se había aparecido en la punta de la torre más alta del Palacio en el que vivía junto a su esposa, su cuerpo bien proporcionado era cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, un rugido de personas que caían del cielo fue escuchado por todo el País, dando la señal de alerta máxima, Radamanto hizo aparecer de la nada una hoz del tamaño de su cuerpo, aquel artefacto era hecho de plata con detalles morados y parecía bien afilada.

—Pienso que me consideras débil—la voz de una mujer resonó en la oscuridad, apareciéndose alado de Radamanto.

—No pensé que quisieras luchar a mi lado, Nihen—le sonrió a una pequeña mujer menuda, con la apariencia de una chica de no más de veinte año, aunque él sabía que ella era más joven que él por solo cien mil años, una luz morada anunció la aparición del arma de su esposa, una hoz de más de dos metros recubierta de luz morada y azul celeste.

Si él era un Guardián, ella era un comodín y no tenía por qué pelear en contra de los brujos, dado que ella fue creada por ellos junto con los hechiceros, y ella —junto con cuatro personas más—debía de ser neutral y no meterse en las peleas de su esposo y protegida, más ignoraba aquellas leyes.

Radamanto agradeció a los cielos el haber encontrado a su pareja y poder estar junto a ella, porque no sabía cómo vivir si ella no estaba a su lado, a veces se compadecía de su otro yo, porque sabía que existía en Pandora, en el Universo del Caos, y que él vivía eternamente loco sin poder verla a ella y al hijo de sangre de ambos.

Gaos era su mundo, en el que él pertenecía, y estaba bien con eso.

 


End file.
